


Sherriff's Surprise

by WritersBlock109



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock109/pseuds/WritersBlock109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes home late and Emma has a surprise for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherriff's Surprise

Killian walked into their house late, yawning. He didn't know he was about to be the most awake he'd ever been in his life. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen/ dining room, he found a single chair in the middle of the landing, and a bright spotlight shining upon it. The chair had taped to it a piece of paper with his name printed on it in fancy cursive writing. He didn't know what it was all about, but he played along with Emma's game. 

He hung up his leather jacket and dropped his bags. He made his way over to the chair and sat down, not at all expecting what came next. 

Slow, bass heavy music began to play loudly as Emma came down the stairs facing him, slowly. She wore a sexy cop's outfit, fishnet stockings with short black shorts, and a very tight black collared shirt she had tied in a knot above her stomach which was unbuttoned dangerously low. She topped off the outfit with very high black heels, a baton, handcuffs hanging from her belt loops, and a blue police officer hat over her cascading blonde hair. 

"Hell-o Sherriff Swan," Killian said in a low, growling, almost predatory voice, cocking one eyebrow suggestively. 

She continued to walk down the stairs in rhythm. She suddenly bent down sideways, still looking him in the eyes, and ever so slowly stood back up, dragging her hands along her calves and beautiful thighs. She continued to descend the stairs, stopping on the second to last, dropping low and sexily rolling her body all the way back up into a standing position. 

She descended the last stair and put her hand on her hip. She sauntered sexily over to him, hips swaying with each step. 

He looked down at her legs and slowly raised his eyes, studying every single part of her lithe body hungrily. He reached out suddenly and pulled her toward him, hand and prosthetic wrapped firmly around her waist. She turned in his grasp and he kissed her lower back vigorously, nibbling at her skin. She gasped and turned around again. Placing one arm on his shoulder, she widened her stance and lowered herself onto his lap. He still had his arms around her waist. 

"Bloody hell, Swan," he reached for her mouth but she pulled away, smirking. 

"Not just yet, Killian," she said seductively. She stood and took one step away from him, just enough to be within his grasp. 

Tossing her baton aside, she unbuttoned her shirt unhurriedly, proceeding to toss it off onto the floor. She turned around and he reached out for her hips, his hands wandering to gently grasp her ass. She unbuttoned her shorts, leaned forward, and he gently tugged them down, proceeding to press a tender kiss to the small of her back. She stepped out of the shorts and kicked them away, now only wearing her fishnet stockings with garters and a lacy bra and underwear.

She again turned around, gyrating her hips fluidly. Stepping out of one shoe, she placed her foot on the chair beside Killian's thigh. 

"Take it off," she ordered. 

"Yes, ma'am," he responded quickly. He undid the garter and began to roll the stocking down, kissing her leg as he moved down. She lifted her foot and he took the stocking off, tossing it aside. 

She placed her foot back on the ground and took her other stiletto off, placing her other leg in the space between Killian's thighs. She didn't need to say anything before he undid the garter, pressing kisses to her inner thigh and calf as he pulled the stocking down and off. It was downright sinful, the sight he held before him- a beautiful woman stripped to her underwear and her cop hat. 

She took off the hat first, placing it crookedly on his head. The music continued to play low, bass heavy music that turned them both on. She turned to the side, slipping one bra strap down, followed by the other. She reached behind herself and slowly unclasped her bra, hips swaying to the rhythm of the music. She took it off and held it by a single strap on her finger, dangling it over Killian's chest. She dropped it, and he was too consumed by the sight of her now bare breasts to catch it. He barely managed to catch it before it slid off his chest, and he tossed it away. She shimmied out of her panties gradually and stepped out of them. Killian pulled her in close. 

"Emma," he said breathlessly into her stomach. He leaned back and looked at her, taking in the sight of his girlfriend naked. She was quite the sight, her long blonde hair falling perfectly in a cascade across her shoulders, her perfectly soft breasts and flesh, her long, gorgeous, tan legs. She languidly caressed her own breasts, her fingers rolling across her nipples. She widened her stance, lowered herself onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his already stiff erection in his pants against her bare flesh. 

Killian couldn't take it any longer. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Their heads moved wherever the kiss took them. The hat on his head fell off from the sheer pressure of their kiss, and he deepened it, sliding his tongue into Emma's warm mouth. His hands slid down the length of her body as the kiss intensified, grabbing her bare ass. He stood up suddenly with her legs wrapped around his waist, which made Emma omit a small squeal. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, not once breaking their kiss. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," Emma said, beneath him. He stood and stripped quickly, not bothering to be sexy. He struggled with his shirt one-handed, but Emma helped him. He needed to be inside her now. He stood before her, bare, and she took him in before he lifted her leg and left a trail of kisses long its surface. He continued up her body, sucking gently on her nipple before attacking her neck. 

Emma sighed with pleasure, breathing heavy. He reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom and some lube, quickly putting the condom over his fully erect shaft. He squeezed some lube into his hands and rubbed it along his penis before slipping a finger inside of Emma. 

She moaned, and he kept plunging his finger inside of her until he finally replaced his finger with his penis, sinking all the way inside of her. They both moaned. He lowered himself onto her body and kissed her as he thrusted repeatedly and deliberately into her. He found a good rhythm in sync with the music and rolled his hips into hers. 

"Faster," Emma said breathlessly. He complied. He thrusted into her faster. 

"H-harder," Emma whispered to him. He bent down so he was buried in her shoulder, and she ran her fingers into his hair as he thrusted faster and harder, grunting. The noises of flesh hitting flesh and pleasure echoed throughout their apartment. 

"Swan," he said hungrily into her shoulder. She gripped his strong back muscles as he pulsed inside of her, making her moan again and again. They both were sweating heavily, the friction and closeness causing heat between them. 

"Swan, I'm going to come," he said, grunting. She nodded and lifted his head to kiss him. All the while he kept pushing in and out of her. 

"Oh, oh, oh, Emma!" His voice pitch went higher as he finally released inside of her. He laid still on top of her for a while, both of them breathing deeply and heavily. He finally pulled out of her and threw away the used condom, then came back to bed. 

He laid down on top of the covers face up, already hot and sweaty. He laid an arm across the bed, inviting Emma to snuggle into him. She took his invitation and half-spooned him. She turned on her side and snuggled into him, laying an arm across him and tangling their legs together. 

"Bloody hell Swan, why don't we do this sort of thing more often?" 

"Because we're constantly under attack and under threat of death," she replied, making him laugh. She felt his chest vibrating against her cheek and held him close. 

"We could make the time, you know. If each time's as good as this, I would be delighted to tell the fisherman I work for to go shove it because I've got to go home and make love to the most beautiful woman in the world," he said. It was her turn to giggle. He felt her breath on his chest and turned and planted a kiss onto her hair. 

"I love you, Killian," she whispered into his chest. 

"I love you too, Swan," he murmured back, laying his head against hers and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is one of my first smut fics ever written. Be honest with me-if you don't like it, if you do, what to do better. I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
